


honeymoon phase

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [284]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Kunikazu takes Haru out for her birthday dinner.
Relationships: Okumura Haru/Okumura Kunikazu
Series: Commissions [284]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	honeymoon phase

Ever since the first time they were mistaken for a married couple with a bit of an age gap, that is how the two of them have preferred to do things. Haru likes it when her father treats her like his little wife, and during that incident, the two of them had decided to keep up appearances, rather than trying to correct things. After all, it gave them the perfect window to be openly affectionate, rather than keeping secrets like they normally do, when people correctly assume that they are father and daughter.

It proves to be a lot easier to do things like that, and she gets to enjoy being in an ordinary relationship, even if their relationship is actually anything but. At home, she is always daddy’s little girl, or however one wants to call it, but out in public, she gets to be his wife instead of his daughter, and both discover pretty quickly how much that sort of roleplay turns them both on. It becomes something that they incorporate into their private relationship together, living out their fantasy as if they really are married, something that they might never get to experience legally, but can at least enjoy like this.

And with her birthday on the horizon, she knows that he has something special planned for her. Her beloved husband Kunikazu never lets her down on special occasions, which means that her birthday is going to be just as special as anything else, and she is left practically tingling with excitement as the day grows closer. Like with most special occasions, he wants to travel a bit, to lessen the risk of the two of them being recognized, and therefore have nothing to interfere with keeping up their act for as long as they please.

Once they are far enough away from home, she can be as close to him as she wants, hanging off of his arm like a doting wife would, and though it still flusters him a bit, not used to public affection like this, he could never deny her anything, not at this point. Things have changed a lot between the two of them, and those changes were what led to both of them acting on their feelings, and entering into the relationship that both had fantasized about, and neither had been bold enough to try for in the past.

But she is so glad that it finally happened, and so glad that she gets to spend this time with him, playing the part of his wife.

A special dinner is planned for her birthday, and she loves going out to eat with him. It is still a bit private, with the two of them being seated away from most, but that is to be expected, when he has the money to pull something like that off. There are still servers, and they are still able to be seen by others, even if it is from a distance. Anyone could look over and see her resting her hand on top of his, after he places it on the table, and no one will think anything of it, because that is to be expected from a married couple.

Maybe the age difference raises some brows, but that part only makes it that much more exciting to Haru. Obviously, she likes the idea of being with an older man, since she is dating her own father, and she likes that others get to see her with him, get to wonder what she is doing with him. She is sure that there are plenty who can tell that he has money at a glance, and assume that is her reason for wanting to be with him, and so, she makes sure to be a little more affectionate at times, just to try and drive the point home that her feelings are entirely genuine.

Either way, she loves being seen with him like this, and their dinner is perfectly romantic. Every time one of their servers refers to them as a couple, she gets that much more turned on, that much more excited for what comes after dinner, and by the time the bill has been paid and her father is escorting her back to the hotel they will be staying in for the night, her legs are trembling from her excitement. She can’t help but give him a quick kiss before they leave the restaurant, wanting someone to see, and she leans up against him the entire way back.

First thing in the door, he is upon her, unable to hold back anymore. In public, he has perfect self-control, never doing more than what he considers acceptable, but when the two of them are alone, he becomes like another person entirely, unable to hold himself back as he shows her just what he has been thinking about, behind his even facade. She loves this side of him so much that she has no idea how to express it.

“Happy birthday,” he mumbles, his lips against her neck, and the sound of his voice makes her shudder, biting her lip. “You’ve been such a good girl today, now it’s time to give you the rest of your present.”

Even right now, while he is her husband, he can’t help but let a little bit of his fatherly behavior slip out, a force of habit. She does not mind either way, because she loves both sides to him, and wants both, especially at once. Haru wants her husband as much as she wants her husband, and she considers herself very lucky to be able to say that they are both the same person, even if that is something that only exists within their private fantasies.

He pushes a hand under her skirt, feeling between her legs, and moans, pleased at what he finds. “Oh, you’re really excited for that, hm?” he asks her, and she blushes a bit, knowing just what he means. Even with tights on, she is still wet enough to have soaked through.

Not that she has them in the way for long, because he wastes no time in getting them out of the way. The rest of her clothes come off a bit more peacefully, but her tights always end up needing to be replaced by the time he is done with her, and she does not mind a bit, knowing that he always will replace them, just so that he can tear them for her the next time. And when she is left completely naked beneath him, she sees the softest expression on his face for a moment, tender enough that it is hard to tell if he looks more like her husband or her father, before lust overtakes it, and he is open her, kissing her neck, groping at one of her breasts, and grinding against her body, even though he has not started to undress himself.

Haru can’t help but find this a little funny, and her soft laughter, mixed in with her moans, reminds him of that important step. Hastily, he pulls back, only bothering to undo his pants enough to have his cock out, deciding that the rest of his clothes can come off later, because right now, he has more important things to worry about. And then he is right back at it, but this time, she can feel the tip rubbing right against her, making her whimper, desperate for him.

All night, she has been looking forward to this. When they pretend to be a couple, she always feels like it ruins the mood for him to stop so that he can put on a condom, only for him to always remind her pointedly that even married couples can use protection. Just for tonight, just for her birthday, he is going to fuck her raw, but even then, he has plans to pull out. Haru does not really care about that part, just as long as she gets to keep up her illusions of an ideal honeymoon for a little longer, the perfect birthday present.

So when he starts to push into her, it is overwhelming, just being aware of the subtle, slight differences. The mere knowledge that he is fucking her without any means of protection, that she is able to let him fuck her without wearing anything, without her taking anything, is enough to overwhelm her. He might not understand just how badly she needed this, but he must have a good idea from the way that she wraps her legs around him, trying to guide him, to urge him on without words.

He does not need any further cue to fit himself the rest of the way inside of her, filling her with a low groan, one that is contrasted by her high whimpers, as she trembles beneath him. She wraps her arms around his neck, and has her legs around his waist, loosening that grip a little bit. Though there is a part of her that wants to keep holding him down, as close as possible, she knows he will need to be able to pull back at a moment’s notice.

But if he didn’t…

Her father- her husband- presses his lips down to hers, and she moans into his mouth as he kisses her, arching her back so that her hips can meet his. His pace is slow and easy, thrusting into her pussy with rhythmic groans, but she knows that this will only last a little bit longer, before it becomes too much for him to bear, before he starts to get a little carried away. She loves him when he starts to lose it, when his pace becomes erratic, when his voice breaks as he moans for her, when they are both so caught up in one another that nothing else seems to matter.

Her hands drift down from his neck so that she can cling to the fabric on his shoulders, tearing at it because she can’t dig her fingers into his flesh. She has never actually torn any of his clothes like this, but she feels like she gets close sometimes, and it would not matter either way. Like her tights, they can always be replaced, easy as that.

He breaks the kiss, hardly able to breathe now, and her head is spinning, and she wants to cling to him, wants to keep him like this forever, but she knows he is close to his limit, because she is as well, and that means she can’t cling to him, because he will be pulling out any minute now, but he just keeps pounding into her without moving at all until-

He comes inside of her, and that is enough to send Haru over the edge, into the most intense orgasm of her life, and now she does cling tight to him, knowing that this part was not intentional, but considering it her best birthday gift all the same. She can feel him stiffen on top of her, and she knows that he is slowly realizing what he has done, ready to panic a bit, because, of course, he has taken a very big risk, and all because he completely lost control of himself for a moment there. He got too carried away, and he wants to stress about it, but she holds him close and says simply, “Not right now.”

Her husband relaxes in her arms then, taking her advice without needing to think twice about it. Tonight, he is her husband, and she is his new bride, and there is nothing wrong if a child results from their relationship. Tomorrow, another day, when she is his daughter and he is her father, it is something that they can worry about, and maybe even do something about, if anything happens.

But for tonight, they are a happily married couple, and it is Haru’s birthday, so for tonight, there is nothing that either of them needs to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
